Amy Hex
Amélie Formosa Hex, though exclusively known among most as 'Amy,' is a siren attending Fitherington's School for the Magical. She is sixteen. Amy is one of the most popular girls at Fitherington's, but is infamous for being quite malicious and spiteful. Personality Amy is vain, mean, and not a very nice person overall. She constantly strives to retain her queen bee status at Fitherington's. Amy is rude and spiteful to people she considers unpopular and therefore, unworthy of her time. She loves nothing more than good, old-fashioned drama, even if she has to ''create ''the drama because of a "shortage." However, Amy is also very smart and cunning, and uses this to her advantage to get what she wants. Although she is self-obsessed and confident, Amy easily becomes jealous or hateful towards girls she considers a threat to her status. Appearance Amy is, in a word, beautiful; thanks to her siren heritage. She has a body that girls envy, and is 'just the right height' for her age. Her hair is long, straight and of a turquoise color, though she often styles it in different ways; her eyes are a bright, slightly teal-ish blue; and she has freckles. Amy is rarely seen without makeup. Her ears are webbed, and clearly suited for aquatic life. Upon entering the water, Amy's tanned legs transform into a shimmering turquoise fish tail. Her voice is as beautiful as she is, and can even charm the weak-minded into doing her bidding. Amy wears a lot of clothes that are cool colors, such as blue, green or purple. She loves patterns, like stripes or polka dots, and wears very summery items such as shorts, skirts, or sandals. Amy deliberately wears rather promiscuous tops and shorts to catch the eyes of boys at school. History Childhood Amy was born on Dead Man's Cliff, and a rocky area in the waters outside of Ripple, Herget. Her mother, Merla, was a siren, and her father was a handsome young sailor who was ultimately killed by Merla after Amy's conception. Since her father was French, Amy was named Amélie, a French name, by her mother. However, Amy soon made it clear as she grew up that she had no desire to be called such a name, and much preferred the simpler 'Amy.' Her mother complied, and has called her that ever since. Only when she is furious does she call her by her true name, Amélie. Her middle name, Formosa, means 'beautiful' in Latin. Amy's childhood was mostly spent playing on the rocks that were home to her, investigating crashed ships and discovering 'treasures,' such as jewelry, books or maritime equipment (i.e. a compass). Occasionally throughout her life her mother would take her onto the land for a period of time, where Amy would learn about life on legs. When she grew older, her mother taught her how to use her voice and looks to seduce sailors passing by on their ships. Fitherington's Shortly after her fifteenth birthday, Merla decided Amy should go to Fitherington's. There, Amy quickly asserted herself among the other students, and befriended girls like Dawn Allikin, Claire Monsün, and numerous Catgirls. Amy, a bit of a prankster at the time, was the driving force behind the infamous giant squid attack on the Dining Hall. When Twilight was murdered, Merla whisked her daughter out of school out of fear for her safety. Return to Fitherington's However, several months later, Merla decided (after much begging and whining from Amy) to send her back to re-attend. After her return, Amy made new enemies and friends - she developed a small, flirtatious crush on Celio Adrotti, and shared a mutual hatred with Ophelia Vivaste and Joanna the Gorgon, Celio's ex. She currently plans to attend the dance with vampire Jack Ference, a fact which Amy is not pleased about due to Jack's 'nerdy' place on the popularity food chain. Interests and Skills Amy loves boys, shopping, and most importantly, herself. A favorite pastime of hers is, in fact, swimming, because it relaxes her and also makes her feel more at home. Amy is a talented swimmer thanks to her tail and previous experience spending half her life in water. Because she is a siren, Amy has other powers and skills besides swimming. She has a beautiful singing voice, one which can even hypnotize some. As she grows older, this power will flourish and she will be able to put any under her command. Amy also has a kind of telepathic connection to the ocean, her home, so she has an element of power over the water and its life; such as summoning a giant squid or causing a small wave to appear out of nowhere. This talent is temperamental, however, and thus is not used too frequently. Relationships Claire Monsün Amy thinks of Claire as her best friend, even though she has an inkling that Claire doesn't think of her the same way. Claire was one of the first friends Amy made at Fitherington's, and she is drawn to her because of her darker side that Amy sometimes sees. They also have a similar dislike of Twilight Allikin, though Amy has long surpassed this grudge after her death. Dawn Allikin Amy knows full well of Dawn's naïvety and innocence, and uses this to her advantage as much as possible. She poses as 'a good friend' when really she is just using Dawn as a pawn in her game to stay at the top of the social pyramid. This angered Twilight, and was the cause of their short-lived dislike of each other. Celio Adrotti Amy's romantic interest. She developed a crush on Celio when she first met him, and delights in infuriating his ex, Joanna, with her advances. She adores Celio's subtle yet seductive manner, and flirts with him constantly. Amy doesn't know much about Celio since she's only met him recently, but has her heart set on trying to seduce him into taking her to the dance instead of Jack Ference. Ophelia Vivaste and Joanna the Gorgon Two of Amy's enemies. Ophelia couldn't care less about Amy, and merely sees her as another one of the irritating children running around the school. Amy, however, is most likely jealous of Ophelia's beauty and also for brushing her aside, something she is not used to. They have had numerous fights in the past, both of which ended up with Amy catching on fire. Joanna and Amy have a rivalry for the love of Celio. Joanna wants him back, and Amy is on a mission to make him love her. Amy sees Joanna as a clear rival not only for Celio but also for her popularity, and once attempted to befriend her, but this advance was quickly rejected. Calliope Ochre Calliope Ochre is one of the first girls less popular than Amy that she has actually acknowledged as a peer. Amy dislikes Callie because she thinks she's a know-it-all, but most importantly, feels she is an obstacle in her seduction of Celio, due to his peculiar interest in her wit and charm. Category:Fitherington's Students